


effective persuasion

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Femslash February 2017, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Oh, did you want to hear my plan? Ah, surely you do!” Soleil interrupts, and before Nina can insist that she does not, in fact, want to hear about it at all, she’s carrying on."Me and my lovely assistant here are going to show you how great two girls can be!""Soleil, I told you, introduce me as 'a chosen heroine, sent by fate to convince you of an immutable truth!'""And I told you that's ridiculous! Besides, look at you, of course you're my lovely assistant! That little outfit of yours is probably the most lovely thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, especially with how you fill it out."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt on the FE Kink Meme on tumblr!

Nina opens her door, slowly. The thief is cautious, wondering who might visit her at such a late hour. It’s not like they disturbed her rest, given her predisposition to staying up late into the night writing down her fantasies and “daydreaming” as she calls it, even in the dead of night. Of course, when her eyes find none other than Soleil, she can’t help but be a bit disappointed.

“What do you want?” Nina asks, her question curt. 

“Awh, man, not even a little happy to see me? Come on, Nina!”

“Why would I be happy? You’re probably just hear to convince me of the wonders of girl on girl action or something. And then hit on me.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. But! This time, I brought someone with me!”

“Oooh, it’s not one of your guy friends, is it?” Nina says, letting the door open to allow Soleil in. As much as she would prefer to keep writing her fantasies, she wouldn’t  _ completely  _ shun Soleil. The two of them are friends, after all, even if their interests couldn’t be more different.

“No way! How am I going to demonstrate how great girls are with a guy? That doesn’t even make sense!” Soleil explains, walking into the room. Following behind her is Soleil’s girlfriend, Ophelia.

“Greetings on this fair night, Nina! So this is your inner sanctum, hm? The birthplace of your myriad fantasies? It’s actually a bit brighter than I expected.”

“Huh? Yeah, well, I have to see to write. Anyway, I know you’ve got this big plan, Soleil, bu-”

“Oh, did you want to hear my plan? Ah, surely you do!” Soleil interrupts, and before Nina can insist that she does not, in fact, want to hear about it at all, she’s carrying on.

"Me and my lovely assistant here are going to show you how great two girls can be!"

  
"Soleil, I told you, introduce me as 'a chosen heroine, sent by fate to convince you of an immutable truth!'"   


"And  _ I _ told _ you _ that's ridiculous! Besides, look at you, of course you're my lovely assistant! That little outfit of yours is probably the most lovely thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, especially with how you fill it out."

“Oh, gods, would you two cut it out? This isn’t going to work, it’s just going to be you going at each other with an unwilling audience.”

“You know, you’re trying really hard to tell us why this won’t work, but you haven’t actually told us not to do it.”

“Hm, it’s true, your protests are weak and unconvincing! It would take more than that to sway my heart!”

“It’s more like I just know better!” Nina says, though her slightly reddening face would suggest otherwise. A part of her, (an absolutely tiny one, of course)  _ is _ vaguely curious. If she  _ does _ find something to like about this, then that only opens up more fantasy, and more daydreams! “Even if I told you both that I’d go straight to your fathers, and tell them about this nonsense, you’d still do it!”

“Well, yeah, that’d be an empty threat. You’re no snitch, Nina.”

_ Damn it, she’s got me! _ the thief thinks, before trying to save face. “That was just an example anyway! I didn’t mean I’d actually threaten that.”

“Ophelia, dear, are you keeping track here? Nina just went on and on about what she  _ could _ do to make us stop, but she still hasn’t told us not to!”

“Truly, a pitiful showing!”

“Do you think we should get her involved right off the bat, or show her how it’s done first?”

Instead of answering, Ophelia only sidles closer to Soleil, allowing the mercenary to pull her into a kiss. Nina watches with disinterest, as her two friends share their passions, slipping into the kiss as if it’s a well-practiced motion. 

_ Honestly, knowing those two, it is.  _ Nina thinks, hoping they just give up soon.  _ Hm, but if I ignore the hair… the gentler features… this really isn’t any different than two guys kissing. _

And with that thought in mind, Nina perks up, watching her friends with increased interest. One of Soleil’s eyes open, sneaking a peak, though it’s incredibly poor etiquette for a kiss. Before Nina can feign disinterest, Soleil notices her rapt attention, and somehow manages to smirk even as she continues kissing Ophelia. The dark mage moans, and Soleil takes it as an invitation, slipping her hand between Ophelia’s thighs, sliding her fingers against Ophelia’s entrance. But all the while, Soleil’s eyes stay locked on Nina’s, and the thief can’t help but feel like she’s already part of this.

She knows that, though Soleil is certainly enjoying herself, her friend is doing all of this for Nina’s benefit. To bring Nina into… whatever it is she and Ophelia have together. Honestly, Nina’s sure, if Soleil had her way, she’d have an entire harem before too long. And though Nina would say that was something she has no interest in, the way Soleil watches her as she pleasures Ophelia… like some sort of reverse voyeur… it was enjoyable, in its own way. Nina feels the heat of her arousal, usually reserved for her fantasies and daydreams, and her face begins to flush.

“Oh, see? It’s not so bad, is it, Nina?” Soleil asks, drawing away from Ophelia casually. Nina’s blush deepens, embarrassed that Soleil could spot her arousal so quickly. “You’re probably not as eager as Ophelia, though. I bet she feels pretty bad that I just pulled back, right when things were getting good.”

“A heroine like Ophelia Dusk is not bothered by such trifles! My own desires are secondary to the importance of our quest!”

“Well, Ophelia Dusk, our ‘quest’ is right over there, and she looks like she could use a little attention,” Soleil says, pointing towards Nina. Ophelia nods, and begins approaching the thief. Nina can’t deny that the look on her face is certainly  _ something _ . There’s a certain need there, one she’s imagined on countless men’s faces as they meet with their lovers, that Nina finds pleasant. Part of her wants to resist, to tell them no, but… her own body is betraying her. A bigger part of her wants to give them a chance. After all, what harm would it do?

So, as Ophelia leans down, her lips closing in on Nina’s, the thief offers no resistance. Instead, she lifts her face slightly, meeting Ophelia’s lips head on. Despite all of her fantasies, Nina has no experience kissing either girls or guys, and Ophelia takes the lead. The mage obviously has plenty of practice, her tongue darting into Nina’s mouth, and eliciting a whimper from the thief easily. Ophelia isn’t forceful, or greedy, instead gently coaxing Nina into kissing her back. Nina wonders if that’s why Soleil is letting her start things off, knowing that Soleil will find it harder to hold back. But before she can dwell too much on her friend’s motives, Ophelia’s slender hand is slipping beneath the waist of Nina’s pants, and she feels those practiced fingers brushing across her panties. Panties that are, by now, damp with her arousal. Ophelia pulls back from their kiss, and looks back to Soleil, making no attempt to slow her efforts between Nina’s legs.

“You and I are certainly a dynamic duo, Soleil of the Bright Smiles! Nina seems to be enjoying herself!”

“Ooh, nice! See, Nina, I told you! Two girls can be a lot of fun, too.”

“Okay, maybe you had a bit of a point.”

“So, do you want even more?”

“I… yeah, I think I do.”

“Do you  _ need _ more? It’d really help if we could hear you say you do.”

“Gods, yes, okay? I want you, and I want Ophelia! Need, even.”

“I can work with that. What about you, Ophelia?”

“Naturally! That’s the only way to be sure our quest was a success!”

“Alright, I think I’ve got an idea for how we can do this. But there’s something we’ll have to take care of first...” Soleil says, and she and Ophelia share a glance. Nina is left confused, but obviously the two of them came to some sort of understanding. They close in on her, and begin working her clothes off of her. Nina gasps in surprise, as her cloak is the first thing to go. Next, Ophelia works the thief’s shirt off of her, while Soleil begins pulling down her pants. As soon as Nina’s panties are exposed, Soleil runs her finger along the outline of her cunt, feeling how wet she’s gotten. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re definitely ready, aren’t you?” she asks, teasing, before pulling those down to her ankles as well. It seems none of the three want to bother with her boots, instead opting to leave Nina’s bottoms bunched up around her ankles. Soleil turns to undress herself, as Ophelia unclasps Nina’s bra. With her penchant for undressing frequently, Soleil is stripped down in no time at all. Soleil sits down on the bed, behind Nina, and before the thief can turn to watch her, pulls her onto her lap.

“Hey!” Nina cries out, startled by the sudden change in position. Ordinarily, she would have been able to keep her balance, but her feet weren’t exactly easy to move with her clothes in the way. 

“What’s wrong, Nina? Have some sort of complaint?” Soleil murmurs in her ear, before nipping at her playfully. “You said you needed us, and now you’re all ours.”

“There’s no need to worry! When it comes to this, Soleil is her own brand of chosen heroine! And, of course, Ophelia Dusk never disappoints!” Ophelia says, stepping back, and casually tossing Nina’s clothes to the floor. She begins to work on her own dark mage robes, but Soleil is quick to put an end to that.

“Now, now, Ophelia! Please, leave those on! It’s not like they’re in the way, and you just look so incredible in them!”

Ophelia simply shrugs, and approaches her friends. She kneels down, and Nina has a pretty good idea what’s coming next. And, sure enough, Ophelia begins trailing kisses up her legs, making slow, steady progress with each brush of her lips.  By the time Ophelia has reached the limits of Nina’s thighs, the thief is practically  _ squirming  _ on Soleil’s lap.

“Hey, calm down, Nina. Trust me, Ophelia’s  _ really _ good at this part. Maybe it’s from casting all those spells? Or maybe just because her tongue gets  _ plenty  _ of exercise, but you won’t hear me complaining! Anyway, just  _ relax _ ,” Soleil says, and as if to enunciate the word, her mouth drifts lower, as she bites into Nina’s neck. At the same time, her hands drift up, until they’re cupping Nina’s breasts. “If you relax, it’ll make all of this even better.”

“Kinda hard to relax with all this going on,” Nina says, smiling in spite of her complaint. 

“You haven’t felt anything yet, Nina,” Soleil says, as she slips her fingers around one of the thief’s nipples, rolling it gently between her fingers. Ophelia, hearing Soleil’s claim, moves that final inch, her lips brushing against the heat of Nina’s cunt, tongue slipping out, and into her wet folds. Between the feel of Ophelia’s tongue, and of Soleil’s fingers, Nina finds her focus slipping quickly. As much as she questioned this, wondering how it could be better than her usual fantasies, Nina doubts she'll be able to resist anything like this in the future.

It just feels so damn  _ good _ , both of them pleasuring her like this. Sure, she's taken care of herself in the past, but this is something else. It's so  _ different,  _ so much  _ better _ , than anything she's done before. Even the best of her fantasies only felt as good as her own fingers, but Ophelia's tongue is on a completely different level, as it presses into her, exploring her, it's damp heat feeling so  _ incredible _ inside of her. 

And she could never discount Soleil’s fingers, working at her nipples so skillfully, but with a certain greed that wasn't present in Ophelia's motions. It was like the flirt needs this as badly as Nina does, and Nina turns her head, rubbing against Soleil as she does.

“Enjoying yourself, Nina?” Soleil asks, grinning. “Ophelia hasn't even started in on me, and I'm having a blast!”

“Would you like a turn?” Ophelia asks, pulling back from Nina. “I'd be glad to alternate between the two of you!”

“You see, Nina? Isn't she a delight?”

Naturally, the thief is in no state to answer. Her moans and whimpers come to frequently, and she's trying her hardest just to hold on, to feel just a few more seconds of this. Even as Ophelia lowers her head, and Nina has a moment to catch her breath, Soleil refuses to let up, and presses her lips to Nina's, kissing her even as Ophelia begins to delve into Soleil.

To Nina’s surprise, Soleil is even more susceptible than she was, beginning to whimper and moan into their kiss almost the instant Ophelia makes contact. Though, in the midst of her pleasure, Soleil only seems to grow more eager to drive Nina to her climax. Her fingers pick up speed, gently squeezing Nina one second, then rolling her between two fingers the next. With how close Nina was, it’s enough. The thief tries to hold on, and in her efforts, her hands find the back of Ophelia’s head, and she pushes the mage further into Soleil. The surprised whimper from Soleil, as she’s nearly driven to her own limit, is enough to push Nina into her climax. The usually stealthy girl cries out, a noise much louder than anyone in her profession should make, and she feels her body  _ trembling _ as she’s overwhelmed by her pleasure.

Soleil, feeling a surge of triumph, lets her guard down. The feeling of Nina on top of her, crying out, trembling as she comes, is enough to send a shiver down her spine. And that shiver is compounded as Ophelia’s tongue presses against her clit, rubs against her, Ophelia humming softly as she eats her out, and suddenly Soleil is there too. She, too, cries out, and it puts Nina’s to shame. But, at the very least, Soleil can rest easy, knowing she outlasted their new convert. 

Ophelia pulls her head from between their legs, and straightens up, a proud grin on her face.

“The chosen heroine was triumphant! Ophelia Dusk never fails, and never falters!” she says, and though both Soleil and Nina are out of breath, they can’t deny that it’s adorably endearing. And, both feel slightly guilty. Ophelia has done so much to pleasure the both of them, and is still beaming, though she must be as aroused as either of them were.

“Alright, Ophelia, I think it’s safe to say it’s your turn now.” Soleil says.

“Ooh, the fated reward? For conquering the heart of this fair maiden, Ophelia Dusk will receive her well-earned payment!”

“Gods, I see how you got used to this, Soleil. She really is adorable.”

“Right? Now, Ophelia, go on and take the chair. It’s your turn now,” Soleil says, as she pushes Nina off of her, and rises, letting Ophelia taking the seat. Once the mage is seated, blushing and eager, Soleil kneels between her legs, slipping her panties down. The flirty mercenary can’t ever express how much she  _ loves _ that that’s all Ophelia wears in the skimpy outfit. Meanwhile, Nina closes the distance between them, and slips Ophelia’s breasts out of her outfit with equal ease. She’s not quite sure of what she’s doing, but from what Soleil did, she should be able to piece this together.

So, while Nina attempts to tease at Ophelia’s nipples, Soleil cuts to the chase, pressing her lips to the wet heat of Ophelia’s cunt, driving her tongue inside without giving her girlfriend a second to adjust. Though Nina’s efforts are sloppy, and Soleil’s almost too direct, Ophelia has been holding back for quite some time, and it feels incredible being the center of attention. Though she tries to hold on, to show off just how impressive a chosen heroine can be, Ophelia knows she won’t last much longer.

In spite of herself, she begins bucking her hips forward, pressing herself against Soleil’s face, and forcing her tongue deeper inside of her needy folds. Soleil, by chance, brushes against Ophelia’s clit, just as Nina decides to try taking one of the mage’s nipples into her mouth. The combined effort is enough to shatter what little resistance Ophelia has left, and her climax crashes over her like a wave. She cries out, louder than either of her lovers, and Nina and Soleil are left to pull back, and let her recover.

“So, Nina. Have we convinced you of how great girl on girl action can be?” Soleil asks, as Ophelia catches her breath. 

“Well, it definitely has its appeal. But I’m still going to have my fantasies!”

“Really? After all we did? Come on, wasn’t that incredible?”

“Oh, yeah, it was! And anytime you two want to do it again, come on over. But, my hobby is still going to be watching guys. And, I mean, maybe  _ sometimes _ I might watch some girls. You know, if I see anything… particularly good.”

“Ooh, if you do, you’d better give me all the juicy details! Especially if they’re both super cute!”


End file.
